


So Long Farewell

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Near and Far [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Don discuss her transfer to D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Numb3rs or its characters. This is set at the end of season one

**So Long Farewell**

Terry had gone through the whole gamut of emotions after receiving her transfer orders. She was happy in L.A. Sure, there was her constant inner struggle with her nonplatonic feelings for her partner, but in some ways that was just part of what made it home. She didn't want to leave, and she had to. That was what it boiled down to. And she had to tell Don.

That brought a smile to her face. Don Eppes: her partner, friend, and boss. He was definitely the best part of working in L.A. She felt at home here, and she knew Don was a big part of that, Don and his family. Charlie and Alan had welcomed her into their home, and that had meant a lot to her. Her father was dead, and she and her mom were estranged at best. Despite the fact that she had really come into their lives during one of the darkest chapters, Margaret Eppes' sickness and death, she had always been welcome.

The idea of saying goodbye to all that was daunting. Which was probably why she was slumped on her couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's with _The Wedding Date_ playing on the TV. Terry knew she was going to have to start doing something about her transfer soon, but she wasn't quite ready to face it yet. She would need to find an apartment in D.C., pack up her apartment here, arrange to ship her belongings, say her goodbyes, and get a flight to D.C. No, she was not ready to deal with any of that or the half dozen other things that would come up once she started getting ready to move.

Familiar knocking at her door pulled Terry off her couch. She dragged herself to the door to find Don with his arms full of take out bags.

"I figure we could both use a good meal after that last case. Besides, we haven't had a chance to just have dinner together in awhile with how crazy things have been."

She let him in. Terry knew she could use the company, and they would have to discuss her departure sooner or later. It might as well be sooner.

"Make yourself at home."

"I brought Chinese. And extra egg rolls, though Charlie isn't here to steal them this time."

By the time Terry had the DVD turned off and the ice cream back in the freezer, Don had found plates and set everything out on the coffee table. He tossed her a pair of chopsticks with a grin.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you now, or shall we spend an hour or so avoiding the subject until after dinner?"

She blinked at him. Had she been that transparent about her worries lately? Don simply looked at her. Terry sighed. "I'll explain over dinner."

That was enough to satisfy him for now, and they both dug in.

"I got a transfer notice. I have two weeks before I'm supposed to start at the DC field office."

"It comes with the job," his tone was carefully neutral.

She glared at him. "I don't want to move. This is home now. It's the first place I actually let myself put down roots since the academy. I'm not ready to leave yet."

Don sighed. "I take it you've tried to get out of this."

"Tried and failed. Apparently, I should be grateful."

"D.C. is considered a good assignment."

"L.A. is perfectly fine with me. My career is progressing just fine as is." She sighed and dropped her head onto Don's shoulder. "Everyone is here: Amita, Charlie, David, you, even your dad."

"We're not going to forget about you just because you leave town, you know." Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're still going to be one of us. We'll take you back on the team in a heartbeat."

"I know. It's just…"

"Just?"

"My ex is in D.C. I don't want to deal with him. It's inevitable though. Once I'm in town, we'll run into each other, and I don't want to deal with it. Half the time he wants to reconcile, and I'm afraid I'll be stupid enough to listen to him."

Don reached for his fortune cookie. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Every once in a while I start to think that we could make it work, but then something happens that makes me remember why I divorced him in the first place."

They sat in silence for a while. Terry was content to just relax and enjoy Don's company. There was something comforting about his presence; she had always found that to be true. Her best memories of the academy involved him. They hadn't been good about keeping in touch after graduating, and that was part of the reason she didn't want to leave. She really didn't want to loose this friendship.

"I'll help you pack, Terry," Don's voice startled her. "But only if you promise to e-mail me at least once a month."

She looked over at him surprised. Don just grinned. "Hey, I don't want to loose my best friend. Last time you moved away, it took years to get back in touch."

Terry smiled. "Deal. I'm going to miss you, Don.""

"It's mutual. Just remember, it's not goodbye. It's just farewell. I expect to see you again."


End file.
